Back to Domino City
by callistachan
Summary: It's almost time for the Battle City tournament with some new twists and characters! Please read and review. My first YGO fic!


Chapter 1

Back to Domino City

"Miss Pegasus you have a visitor!" Kemo shouted. He was still one of daddy's loyal goons.

"Is it Joey?!" she asked excitedly. Her brown eyes were beaming as she greeted the old faithful servant.

"You'll see. From what I heard you will be attending Domino High School with him and living with him as well. I truly believe he will enjoy your company, Miss Pegasus." An evil smirk curved up. The evil in his eyes were hidden by his sunglasses which were always worn, night or day.

He handed her a suitcase. "This is all I'm bringing, just one suitcase?" Jewel laughed coolly.

"Why no, Mr. Pegasus had most of you wardrobe and belongings sent there all ready, in case you did not notice," Kemo answered.

"I did notice, but daddy wouldn't tell me what happened to everything. He just said I was going on a trip for a while, while he was sick," she replied back.

Jewel wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Even if she has white hair, she was a blond at heart and enjoys being her.

They reached the double doors of the castle as they opened. All hopes of Joey being there faded. It was Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba?!"

"Yeah it's me. You're going to enjoy my company, just as I enjoy yours, Jewel," he replied with an almost too sweet smile.

"This is a joke, right?" she asked. She could feel cold sweat dripping down her face.

"Why no, I personally invited you. Of course I got Pegasus's permission first," he answered. "Needless to say, he was happy to give you up."

"And since when do you ever ask my dad's permission for anything?" she demanded.

"It's complicated," he responded.

Jewel backed up a little into Kemo's hands which pushed her towards Kaiba. She quickly recovered.

He smiled again….  
'It must be the apocalypse; he's smiled twice within five minutes!' Jewel thought.

They both got into the helicopter and lifted off to Domino City.

The Next Day…………

"Everyone I'd like to welcome our new student Jewel Pegasus," the teacher introduced.

"J...JEWEL!" Joey shouted literally falling out of his chair.

Jewel giggled with the rest of the class. As Joey jumped up she blew him a kiss; he blushed. Kaiba wasn't amused.

"Please take the seat in front of Seto Kaiba," the teacher replied directing her.

She rolled her eyes, but obeyed. 'Not the seat I would've chose,' she thought.

"This is a free period, but if you do have work I suggest you get it done," the teacher said as he sat at his desk.

Jewel sat there and sighed deeply. Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan came over to greet her. She just waved without smiling. Joey leaned in and kissed her hair.

Kaiba sat behind her reading a book pretending not to pay attention.

"Now what could be making my beautiful girlfriend upset?!" Joey asked rather loudly drawing attention. "Yeah that's right; I Joey Wheeler am dating this girl!"

"There he goes again, bragging," Tea said.

"What else is new," Tristan added.

Jewel's cheeks turned a little pink and a small smile showed.

"Must you announce that, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked setting his book down.

"What's it to you Kaiba? You're just jealous!"

Jewel gasped silently to herself.

Everyone else thought 'great, another argument.'

"You keep thinking that, I'm anything but jealous!" Kaiba got up. He elbowed Joey and placed a hand on Jewel's shoulder. "See you in the limo."

She gently closed her eyes while nodding. He left the classroom.

"Jewel? What does he mean by that?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, is there something going on between you two?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan, stop! Jewel and Joey are together and that's all right?!" Tea demanded.

The blond haired boy kneeled down to see her face. His eyes had sparkles and happiness in them. "Jewel?"

She shrugged. "Well…,"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh stop with the eye widening. I'm with Joey; I wouldn't be with Seto Kaiba for any reason at all…except that I am living with him. My father pretty much gave me to him. I'm so sorry, Joe. I was praying it was you," she kissed him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He better be treatin' you right, or he's gonna have problems!" Joey said pulling her close.

"Aw…" Yugi said.

Joey helped Jewel up as the bell rang.

"You two make such a cute couple," Tea remarked.

"Thanks Tea," he said putting his arm around his girl.

The school day breezed through. The bell rung as the last class ended. Joey dreaded the thought of Jewel being in Kaiba's limo. Jewel met Kaiba in the hallway after the gang departed. They walked alongside each other. He smiled a little sweetly.

'He's creeping me out; I haven't seen him smile this much since we were kids?!' she thought.

"Nice day isn't it?" he asked her.

Being only 5'5, Jewel was quite short walking near the 6'1 boy.

"Considering with you, no," she answered speeding up her pace towards the door.

The black limo was already outside. Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey glanced over at the vehicle. They watched as Kaiba opened the door; Jewel hesitated, but climbed in.

"Damn him!" Joey shouted.

The limo stopped in front of them. The tinted window rolled down. "Keep your distance Joey. She's keeping things hidden from you. I wouldn't exactly trust what she says," Kaiba said coolly.

"Kaiba! Leave him alone! How dare you say that?" Jewel shouted from the other side. "Don't listen to him, Joey."

Joey put on a smile for her sake.

"Let's hang out later. Show me around town," Jewel winked at him.

"Yeah that'd be a great idea!" Tea exclaimed in agreement.

"Let's go!" Kaiba commanded and the limo sped off.

"Damn him again! He's always takin' her away from me!" Joey said clenching his fists.

"Calm down, man. You get to spend time with her later," Tristan replied. He gave Joey a nudge.

Yugi and Tea laughed.

He stared at his millennium puzzle now on a thick metal chain. He still can't believe he almost lost the spirit. Now he's got to be more careful.

In the Limo…

Jewel crossed her long skinny legs while opening a book. Kaiba watched with pleasure.

"So…," he began.

"What?" Jewel gave him a look.

He scooted himself closer to her.

"Back off Seto Kaiba, I do have a boyfriend and it's not you!"

"Not for long, should I remind of everything that's happened between us and then maybe tell Wheeler," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!?" Jewel dropped her book.

He smirked evilly. "Not now, I'd want you to be there as I destroy him."

At that moment he leaned in and kissed Jewel. She tried so hard not to slap him. He had blackmail though, so she could do little about it.

She sat there with a bright red face. She shook it off and grabbed her. 'I hate him…but yet…"

"Jewel!"

"Huh? What!" she shouted as a hand reached for hers. Kaiba pulled her out of the limo. The trip from school and the company seemed extremely short.

Her eyes widened at the site of Kaiba Corp. She forgot how big it was. They went inside.

"Jewel, this way!"

Her eyes wandered around the room at the high tech stuff. Some workers were scurrying around.

Still eyes wide with surprise she heard Kaiba's agitated voice, "Jewel!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her. "Kaiba let me go!"

His grip tightened. "Ah! Stop! Please!" Jewel cried. She had a slight giggle.

An evil gleam sparkled in his eye. He whipped her around into his arms while dashing toward the elevator.

"Oh Kaiba, put me down!" she shouted.

"No way, you're mine. Haha!" he laughed.

Kaiba wouldn't dare goof around in his workplace, but since its Jewel he makes acceptations.

The elevator took them to the top where Seto's office lies. Mokuba eagerly waited for his big brother.

"Big brother, Jewel!" he shouted.

"Hello Mokuba," Jewel said. Kaiba put her down. Her eyes followed him to his desk. 'God…'

Jewel sat next to Mokuba. "How was school?"

"Fine…I had a language test," he said. "I didn't do so well."

"I'm sure you will do better. Learning a second language is hard," she said assuring him.

"Easy for you to say, Jewel, you can speak English and Japanese." Mokuba said.

She smiled brightly, "well, I will help you study next time!"

"Cool!" Mokuba said happily.

"Kaiba, I'm leaving. I've gotta go meet Joey and Yugi," she said.

"Fine, go have your fun," he replied while typing on his laptop. "There are more important things to be done."

"Whatever," she strolled out of his office.

Mokuba looked at his brother. "You are just going to let her go, Seto?"

Kaiba looked up at him. "I'm letting her get her freedom for now because things will change soon."

"You gonna tell Joey about you two?" Mokuba asked.

"Possibly." He answered.

"I wish I knew where I was going!" Jewel wandered around the city looking for anyone familiar. She hasn't been in Domino City for many years.

"I don't even have cash! I hope places take credit cards," she said fumbling through her designer wallet her father bought her. 'I forgot none of us settled on a meeting place.'

Her feet brought her to a coffee shop. She went inside and was met with stares from customers.

Yugi's Place….

"I can't believe Jewel is actually here!" Joey shouted excitedly pulling on a jacket in front of his best friend's mirror.

"Yeah it's been awhile since we've seen her," he agreed putting on the millennium puzzle around his neck. "You ready?"

Joey was flexing his "muscles," in the mirror. "Oh yeah!"

"See you later Grandpa!" Yugi waved at his grandfather as he and Joey left the Game Shop.

"And where are you off to my boy?" he asked.

"To meet up with Jewel, Joey's girlfriend," Yugi replied.

"Oh well have fun you two. Tell her to drop by so I can meet her!" Grandpa said.

"Sure Grandpa!" Yugi said.

The two of them strolled off.

She sat at a café table outside hoping to spot someone she knew. 'Why does this city have to be so big?' she thought while making a strange face.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who's finally out of solitary confinement," a voice replied.

'Eh? Whoever that was they better watch it!' she glanced up. "Jade!"

"Yeah, who else?"

Jewel jumped up flipping the chair over. "Oh my God! I'm so happy! Someone I know! Now I won't get even more lost!"

"Blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…"

Jewel continued talking. Jade not paying attention…

'When the hell did you start talking so much…?' Jade thought not paying attention to Jewel's rambling.

"Jade? Hello?" Jewel said staring right at her face. "I asked have you seen Yugi or Joey around?"

Jade's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, they were buying something down the street, that way."

Jewel took off running. She called out over her shoulder "Thanks Jade, see you later!"

"Hey! You're going the wrong way!" Jade shouted.

Jewel turned back flushed and ran past Jade.

Jade sighed. 'I wonder if her brain ever works sometimes.'

'Yay! I get to see Joey and Yugi! It's gonna to be awesome to spend some time with my friends. This'll be great!' Jewel thought happily not paying attention. Her feet continued at full speed.

Joey and Yugi came strolling out of a jewelry store. He just bought a silver bangle with an orange stone for his sister Serenity.

"You think she'll like it?"

"Of course, Joey, your sister will love it!" Yugi said reassuring his best friend. "Did we even tell Jewel where we are going to meet?"

"Oh no! We forgot!" Joey said spazzing.

"I'm sure she's out and about. We'll ru…," Yugi began.

He was cut off by a familiar girly voice.

"Joey! Yugi! Hey!" Jewel shouted still running towards them. She got closer and closer.

Not noticing the bump in the sidewalk and forgetting she's a bit klutzy her foot hit the bump sending her into little Yugi.

"Ye…ah!" he shouted as Jewel landed on him.

Joey couldn't help but crack up with laughter. "Nice one Jewel! You alright you two?" he asked trying to hold back his laugh.

"A…aha…sorry Yugi, how are you?" Jewel asked with a bright red face.

"I've been better…but do you mind getting off me…please?" Yugi pleaded.

Jewel pushed herself up as Joey pulled his friend up.

Yugi rubbed the side of his face.

"So sorry about that Yugi, I'm a bit klutzy. Gomenasai!" Jewel shouted while bowing.

"I have to say Jewel that was priceless, but what in the heck is go…men...a...what," Joey asked.

"It's Japanese for forgive me. You do know I can speak two languages, right?" Jewel questioned.

Her two friends gave a blank stare.

"Well now you know! So where are we off to?!" Jewel asked excitedly.

Joey wrapped his arms around her. "Well we are gonna give ya's a tour of the city then grab a bite to eat, if that's ok with you Princess?" Joey replied.

"Don't call me Princess," Jewel laughed. "Yes it's ok. Spending time with you guys will always be ok!"

So they walked along the city showing Jewel the stores, restaurants, various attractions. Various topics were discussed, including her father. Yugi watched as the couple stole kisses from each other while walking.

'It's nice to see Joey so happy.' Yugi thought with a smile.

They approached a large building with three Blue Eyes White Dragon statues in the front. The sign read, "Kaiba Land."

Jewel made a face and remarked, "arrogant enough?"

"Apparently. Kaiba's a jerk," Joey said.

"Kaiba in all his glory," Yugi joked.

They laughed then headed off again. Arriving at a restaurant they each ordered food and a drink. Small talk was made, but Jewel had to depart from them.

"Do ya really have to go? Kaiba doesn't deserve to have a gorgeous girl like you in that snooty mansion!" Joey said in a peeved voice.

His girlfriend smiled and giggled a bit. "You're so sweet! Unfortunately I do have to go back, sorry. Tonight was fun! Thanks so much you two!"

She bent down to give Yugi a hug.

"It was fun Jewel!" Yugi said.

Her face turned to Joey who had sad eyes. "Oh don't be sad. I will see you all tomorrow. Thank you, goodnight." She and Joey shared a passionate kiss then Jewel walked the opposite way.

"She's perfect Yugi! Everything is so great between us! I can't wait for her to meet Serenity; they'll get along great!" Joey shouted.

"I see that Joey. When's her operation?" Yugi questioned.

"It's in a few days. I'm gonna go to the hospital," Joey answered.

"Tell her I wish her well!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You bet Yug!" Joey said.

They reached the Game Shop.

"See ya's tomorrow," Joey waved as his friend went inside.

Meanwhile….

Jewel poured herself a cup of scotch. She never took to heavy drinking, but being raised with a well-to-do family, wine was always served with the meal. She headed up to her room at the Kaiba mansion where loneliness had taken over. The quiet sent a shiver down her spine, being as the housekeepers were gone and the Kaiba brothers have yet to arrive home.

'Damn! I shouldn't be drinking this stuff!' she thought angrily. She took the last swig and put the glass down on her fancy vanity. She climbed into bed and pasted out.


End file.
